


罗塞塔石碑

by xihuangtobira



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Communication Failure, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Umbrellas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihuangtobira/pseuds/xihuangtobira
Summary: "Drawing on my fine command of the English language, I said nothing."--Robert Benchley





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rosetta Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456238) by [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin). 



> 感谢second_skin的作品，译者的中英水平都是渣渣，不过希望大家喜欢这篇文

罗塞塔石碑

在进行人际交流的时候Mycroft总认为自己是一个理性的，成熟的Holmes。Sherlock总是因为普通人的小脑袋无法吸收和处理他在挥手、眨眼之下“显而易见”的多层意义而感到沮丧。  
但是Mycroft习惯于应付世俗的官僚政治以及复杂的外交事宜。他同情他的熟人们，给他们一切机会去了解他。无论何时何地，他都试图把自己放在他们用简单的英语名词或是动词就可以形容的层次上。然而，Mycroft也喜欢在言语和行为上尽可能保持简约以及文雅。他努力确保他的每个措辞，每个眼神，或他的伞的每个旋转都充满内涵，并且内敛、高贵。

通常情况下，他这些行为能够让真正关注的人了解他的观点。

但是尽管Mycroft已经尽了最大努力，这个人，Lestrade探长似乎彻底没办法理解Mycroft哪怕最直白的暗示。有时候他甚至怀疑他们说的根本不是同一种语言，不然为什么就只有Lestrade无法理解？

Mycroft尝试过无数种方法。

——“你是个非常有意思的人，探长”  
这时，Mycroft的意思明显是：我觉得你在身体和智力方面都非常吸引人，你可以随时请我吃午饭。  
Lestrade只是点了点头，然后继续询问John Watson在他证件丢了的时候Sherlock的行踪。

——“也许我们应该私下见面，探讨有关Sherlock不配合调查的行为。我非常乐意帮忙。”  
这时，Mycroft的意思是：我想接近你。鉴于Sherlock都让我们感到烦躁，在喝茶的时候，我们或许能发现许多能让我们共同感到愉悦的爱好。我希望能够在探讨这些爱好的时候得到经常和你联系的机会。  
作为回应，Lestrade邀请Mycroft到他的办公室，然后他们相隔六英尺，进行了一场极短的，没有茶的，完全关于Sherlock的谈话。

——“我知道你有很多工作要回家后完成。我希望你不会熬到太晚。”  
意思显然是：你握着令人生厌的棕色文件夹的样子让我充满渴望，灼热的渴望像是烧灼煤炭，在我的皮肤下燃烧。我可以想象，像是这些文件夹一样被手臂所拥抱的感觉。如果我今天去你家，你会抛下这些文件，并和我一样浑身灼热么？  
Lestrade只是笑了笑然后点头道：“这就是工作最讨厌的地方，但是我得做完它”

在Mycroft几乎绝望的时候，他向Anthea寻求建议。而她告诉他去尝试一些更直接的方式。“赞美他的长相，Sir”她说，“所有人都会回应这种有深意的恭维。”

“你今天看起来非常有吸引力，探长。换了新发型？”

天啊，他还能表现的多明显？显然，他的意思是：你的银发让我心动不已。我经常幻想在我们会有的，不可避免的众多性爱的过程之中抚摸它们、拉扯它们以及品尝它们。打电话给我吧！  
Lestrade的手指捋过他的灰发，咧嘴一笑，然而却只说了：“是的，谢谢”

最终，Mycroft再也不能忍受这种焦虑了。如何，要怎样，要如何他才能在不让这些话以一种粗鲁的形式脱口而出的情况下使Lestrade知道他的感受？

在日行观看221B的监控录像时，他偶然发现了答案。

好吧，如果Sherlock能够做到这一点，那么我确定我能做的更好。Mycroft想。

他敲响了Lestrade办公室的门，然后走了进去。“晚上好，Lestrade探长。我能请你帮我拿一会伞么？”这时候他的意思只是：拿着我的伞*

然后他吻了Lestrade。最初只是轻轻的，就像是Sherlock站在他们的公寓门口亲吻John的时候那样。但是接下来，Mycroft靠得更近，扶着Lestrade的脑袋，用他湿润的舌尖进入Lestrade喉咙两侧的浅浅的凹陷，而后稍稍退出，攻陷他异常诱人的下巴。 他抓着DI衣领最顶端的纽扣——拨弄着——然后解开它，把饥渴的嘴唇和牙齿压在他的锁骨上。而后Mycroft的唇回到了Lestrade的唇上，它们完美的滑入、贴合，吞下了Lestrade的低哑、惊讶的轻呼"哦，你……"

Lestrade拿着伞，左手拿着伞尖，右手拿着伞柄，环过男人纤细的腰。他快速坚决的拉扯住Mycroft，让他们之间没有一点的空隙。——说的更确切些——Lestrade在用他自己的方式和他沟通。

当然，Mycroft想，他们达成了一个共识，用一种它们都能够理解的语言。假设你愿意那样说的话，用两根迅速变硬的勃起贴在一起滑动，两颗心脏疯狂的跳动的方式。

Mycroft轻轻的呻吟着，舌头更加的深入,狂欢于最终被理解。 

A/N: *“拿着我的伞”这句话里，很可能有一些引申含义

**Author's Note:**

> 罗塞塔石碑（Rosetta Stone，也译作罗塞达碑），高1.14米，宽0.73米，制作于公元前196年，刻有古埃及国王托勒密五世登基的诏书。石碑上用希腊文字、古埃及文字和当时的通俗体文字刻了同样的内容，这使得近代的考古学家得以有机会对照各语言版本的内容后，解读出已经失传千余年的埃及象形文之意义与结构，而成为今日研究古埃及历史的重要里程碑。  
> 罗塞塔石碑最早是在1799年时由法军上尉皮耶-佛罕索瓦·札维耶·布夏贺在一个埃及港湾城市罗塞塔发现，但在英法两国的战争之中辗转到英国手中，自1802年起保存于大英博物馆中并公开展示。


End file.
